Not Without Consequences
by Sic Et Non
Summary: When a skilled and gifted vampire takes Bella and Alice, Edward and Jasper will tear hell itself apart to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, it is all the property of S. Meyer and I am simply playing with the characters with no profit being made.

A/N - Okay, this is an idea I've had rolling around in my head for awhile now. The actual idea doesn't come into the story until later, though it was the part I wrote first. I have a very bad habit of starting to write a story in the middle rather than the beginning. Anyway, this is set Post Breaking Dawn, so they're all vamps but ignores a lot of what happened in BD. As much as I love Nessie and Jacob and everyone getting along this story just got too complicated trying to fit everyone in. So heads up on the fact that Bella is a vampire but there's no Nessie. Sorry. This is the prologue and I'd love to know what you think, so give me a shout afterwards. Otherwise enjoy!

--

Red. That's all he saw. The fury was all consuming, overriding, barely anything else mattered. He would tear him apart. He would get Bella back. Jasper would reunite with Alice. And consequences would be served.

When a skilled and gifted vampire takes Bella and Alice, Edward and Jasper will tear hell itself apart to get them back.

--

Prologue

--

Red. That's all he saw. The fury was all consuming, overriding, barely anything else mattered. He would tear him apart.

Jasper's presence for once didn't calm but amplified their current emotions, the colour of both their eyes matching their feelings. There would be no mercy, no compassion, this was a crime above all crimes and punishment would be absolute.

You did not take a mate, you did not force them away with you and you did not hide them. Not without consequences. His emotions solidified into raw determination and he let it fill him. He would get Bella back. Jasper would reunite with Alice. And consequences would be served.

--

Chapter One

--

Alice squealed happily and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. Her mind was only filled with happiness; she was literally glowing inside and out.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! We're all going to have a fabulous time!" Bella's musical laughter filled the air and I couldn't stop my smile from spreading. I didn't even try. My beautiful Bella walked straight into my arms and hugged me as she continued to talk to my over excited sister.

"You've been going on about this trip for weeks, we know we're going to have a good time. You haven't stopped telling us that since we decided on going!"

"I know, I know. But we are going to have a good time and I swear every time I see my vision it looks better than it did the last time!" At that all of us laughed. This trip had been on Alice's, and consequently everyone else's, mind for over two months now. Ever since I'd decided to take Bella away for a little while, go someplace far away and just be ourselves for a little while, Alice had been on everybody's case about it being such a good idea.

So now we were all going away.

Esme and Carlisle were returning to Isle Esme for their vacation, it truly was a beautiful island and it held so many good memories for them. Their minds were full of plans of simply enjoying each other's company and of making plenty more memories.

Rosalie and Emmett were going into the wilderness. It was a joke amongst all of us that their cabin was in the wild, far away from anyone or anything. It was for the best really, no human would be able to understand any noises that came from within that cabin if they got to close and at least they were in the middle of nowhere when the destruction started. And knowing Emmett and Rosalie there would be plenty of destruction.

Alice and Jasper were returning to where they got married, to once again visit the place so dear to them. It also happened to be near, for us and our speed anyway, one of the biggest mall's in America. Hence why Bella and I were joining them.

My plans were still a surprise for Bella, though she had managed to make me slip and admit a few things to her. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to be and I could never say no to her. Alice had seen, of course, and had begged Bella for us to join her and Jazz just for a few days to do a little shopping. I had seen the vision she had had, seen the dress that waited for Bella and seen her wearing it. My reaction had convinced Bella and plus this time Alice really did mean only a little shopping. She was anxious for alone time with her mate as well.

These trips would be good for all of us, not just Bella and I. It would give us all time to simply be with our mates and let loose in the ways that only we as couples can understand. Not that time with our family was not pleasurable, it was just that ever since Bella's change the whole family had become so much closer. But we were a family of couples and spending this time together just as couples would mean we would all be closer when we all got back.

I was particularly anticipating my time alone with Bella, as I had been planning this trip for awhile now. We were heading to Vienna, to one of the best concert halls in the world. The Musikverein in Vienna was said to be 'the golden sound in the golden hall'. It was a place I had never been to before and I couldn't wait to share this with Bella. And it just happened to be playing music both Bella and I loved. I truly could not wait to experience this with her.

I had even persuaded her to allow me to pamper her. Though since her change she had become more acceptable of our extravagant lifestyle she still saw some things as extreme. This was to be our own private holiday though, our getaway to be just with each other and enjoy this life we had both been through so much to gain. As I could not say no to her neither could she truly turn me down. We were getting very good at compromising.

The entire family had looked forward to our holidays and now it was time for us to leave. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett had already left and now it was our turn. Squeezing Bella closer to my side I smiled as she beamed up at me.

This would truly be one of the best times of my existence, I could already feel that. I had my beautiful wife by my side, would spend time with my brother and sister before sharing a few weeks away from all that we knew to explore with my Bella.

This would be, as Alice had repeated over and over, an amazing time for us all and right now I couldn't imagine anything changing that. This would be one of the best times of my existence, I was sure of it and nothing would be changing that.

--

A/N – Hope you guys liked, if you're wondering why there are two summaries, one is the one I used over at Twilighted because I forgot I had already written the second one. So I'm putting both here. Second chapter should be up tomorrow some time so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, S. Meyer owns all and I'm simply borrowing her characters to play for awhile. No profit made.

A/N – Okay, I know this has taken me awhile but I'm currently going through an overhaul with betas and the like so hang in there. If you've heard of my other on-going story, The Twilight Guild (yep, shameless plug, lol) then rest assured that I will be working on both at the same time. So no worries and hope you like this!

The car in front literally shuddered as we finally pulled into parking spaces, causing both Bella and I to laugh. In the blink of an eye, Alice was out of their car and beside Bella, having already opened her door. That was fast even for a vampire.

Jasper joined us at a more human pace, a lazy contented smile upon his face. His thoughts were solely focused on Alice and the absolute happiness she was radiating. Seeing it through his mind and also feeling it as he subconsciously spread Alice's sunny mood to us all brought a smile to my face as well. Bella's grin beamed up at me, though it turned indulgent when she looked at Alice. This had not been part of my plan, but if the rest of this shopping trip had us all so happy, then I had no complaints.

I wrapped my arm around Bella as we walked to enter the Mall of America, one of the biggest malls in the United States. Alice was practically vibrating as thoughts of all the shops the mall contained flew through her mind. Bella laughed at her.

"Alice, you're like a jumping jack! I know you're excited, but you need to calm down just a little."

"No she doesn't," Jasper countered and Alice rewarded him with a rather lengthy kiss. Bella laughed softly.

"You just like the good mood," She shot back and Jasper shrugged, knowing he was caught but not really caring. Bella laughed again. We were all in too good of a mood to complain or argue. I pulled Bella closer to me and nuzzled her hair. She still smelt so glorious, and I happily breathed her in.

"So I think we should start on floor one and just work our way up, sound good? Good," Alice nodded, her smile beaming.

"Hang on, I just thought of something."

"Really? You had a thought? I didn't hear anything ..." I interrupted Bella, and she glared at me quickly before turning to Alice, not before I saw the quirk of her lips though. It made me smile, knowing she knew I was teasing.

"This is one of the biggest malls in America! And we're supposedly here for 'light shopping'! I think I've been duped." Alice just laughed as Bella continued to glare at her.

"Any other time you would be right, Bella, but not this time. I saw what we were going to buy, but I'm not exactly sure where. I know it's here though, and when we get closer I'll be able to see more clearly. We're only here for our dresses, Bella. That is it, I promise." She shared a look with Jasper. "We want to spend some time alone, as well."

I felt the heat erupt within me as Alice and Jasper moved closer together. Their eyes never faltered, and my own gaze moved to Bella and traced her figure. She still took my unnecessary breath away. Our eyes met, and her lips curled up into her come hither smile. She was entirely too tempting. And I was long done resisting her.

Moving to her side, my hands gripped her hips to bring her body flush to mine, as I buried my head into her neck, lathering the smooth skin there with nips, sucks and kisses. Her breathy response to my action only encouraged me.

"Okay, we all have to stop!" Alice's voice was breathy, and Jasper's growl of discontent started before she even finished speaking. Bella's quickly joined the air, and it only made me pull her closer.

_Edward ... _

Alice's vision hit me then, of what would happen if we stayed and allowed our emotions to take over. I let my own growl of dissatisfaction out before gathering Bella to my side and beginning to walk again. 

"You know, Alice, that was your entire fault. If you hadn't got Jasper so worked up-"

"I know where you're going with that, Edward, and I'm telling you now that it won't work. We both know you would have pounced on Bella sooner rather than later." I let a smile curve my lips up at Alice's very correct statement. We entered the mall, receiving the customary stares, and just followed the throng of the crowd.

"Pounced? That wasn't a pounce," Bella mumbled, and my smile became a full blown grin at the memories that simple statement brought forth. Mine and Bella's gazes locked, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry, love, the pouncing will come later." I winked and Bella pouted her lips in return. It just made me smile even harder.

Following the crowd, we all set our paces to that of the humans around us, perfectly happy to just stroll in leisure through the mall. As we continued on, Alice made comments about all the shops and what we could find within them, and all the things she could find but was not going to, due to the 'lightness' of the shopping trip. Bella simply replied with how Alice and Jasper could stay on longer, at which Jasper took one look at Alice and said a very gentle but firm, "No."

We all laughed and continued forward. The girls pulled in front of us, and Jasper and I were happy to let them walk ahead, gossiping in whispered tones and flinging us looks every few seconds. Besides, the view from behind, or of their behinds, was very good.

Suddenly Bella and Alice froze in front of us.

"Bella-" The stench hit me then, and I instantly stopped breathing. What was that? My own thoughts were echoed from the others, and we all moved slowly forward, none of us taking in any air. Alice pointed to a stand a little way ahead of us, surrounded by people. By their thoughts and expressions, I knew the humans could smell the awful odour, too, but it wasn't as strong for them, so they allowed their curiosity to mask it. Jasper began to walk faster, and I knew the emotions surrounding him were affecting him.

But we wouldn't be able to stop him without causing some type of scene, so we all moved forward after him, albeit none of us taking another breath. I squeezed Bella's hand, and she shot me a small smile.

A man shuffled to the back of the stand before picking up a bottle. His job was obvious, as he turned to the crowd and held the bottle high so everyone could see. He shook his head and tried to take a deep breath to help with his confidence.

_More people ... not a public speaker ... probably here coz of the stench ... hate talking ... hate crowds ... suck it up, it's your job!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the next wonder of the household! This bleach may look ordinary but it's ten times more powerful than your average household bleach. This allows you, the buyer, to only use a tenth of what you would normally need! Meaning you would use less each time, and so the product would last ten times longer! That's our quality guarantee! Just come closer and look at the cleaning results, live demonstrations done in front of your very eyes!"

For a nervous speaker he was a lot better than he thought he was. Still the stench was vivid in my mind, and I desperately wanted to replace it. I leaned down and nuzzled Bella's neck through her hair. Feeling her shudder made me smile, as I took a good whiff. I stepped back. I actually let go of Bella, and took a step away from her. I felt like gagging at both the hurt in her eyes and the stench that now masked my beautiful Bella's scent.

"Bella." I let my love fill that one sound, her name reverent on my lips. I hadn't meant to react like that. It was simply shock. My Bella did not smell like that. She smelt of freesia and love and light and existence. She was glorious. This time Bella took several steps away from me, but Alice snagged her hand.

"Be careful, Bella!" She had been stepping back towards a smaller display and the vision that filled my head caused me with despair. This bleach could harm us, was strong enough to burn our skin and to hurt. My low growl drew all of my family's attention.

"We need to go. This bleach can hurt us if it touches our skin. And the smell is overriding everything. Even each others' scents. We can't smell anything other than that _stuff._" With that, Alice led Bella away, taking the lead as Jasper and I followed. It really was disconcerting, only being able to smell one thing. And a rather unpleasant thing at that. Now, Bella's smell ... hmm.

In front of us, Alice stopped dead. Her mind had gone blank, and she shuddered. Despite the distance, I still heard her whisper.

"I can't see ..." Jasper rushed to her side as I searched her mind. There was nothing, a void.

"I can't _see_ ..."

A/N – Slight cliffy, I know, but next chapter should be up soon so stay tuned and hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Okay, apologies for the huge break in updating, real life has been horrible to me but I won't grumble here, just say that with all my best intentions that it won't happen again. Hope you like it, they'll be an update for Twilight Guild if you're interested soon and then NWC again.

Thanks to Eclipsedofsoul for the read through and TwilightZoner for being brilliant.

Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with these characters, I'm just borrowing them and putting them in my own, different, plots.

***

_In front of us, Alice stopped dead. Her mind had gone blank, and she shuddered. Despite the distance, I still heard her whisper._

"_I can't see ..." Jasper rushed to her side as I searched her mind. There was nothing, a void._

"_I can't __see__ ..."_

Chapter Three

"Her visions are gone," I muttered in disbelief as Jasper hugged Alice tightly to his chest. Then I was thoroughly distracted.

_Alice's visions are gone ... what ... still can't smell ... are we all alright ... Edward... _

"Bella!" I gasped, gaining her attention. "I can hear you!" Her mind was open to me, I could hear her thoughts. It was clearer than when she'd ever lowered her shield before. Almost as if it wasn't there; it wasn't there.

"Edward, my shield!" Bella flung herself into my arms as it hit me. Both Bella and Alice had lost their gifts. But that was impossible. You couldn't just lose your abilities; they were a part of you. A part of this life. Nothing could just rip that away from you. Make it as if it were gone.

"Edward," Jasper spoke my name and then it hit me too. He'd had to speak my name because I could no longer hear his mind. The world was silent to me. I met his eyes and saw the panic but did not feel it. I knew then, Jasper too was affected.

"Something's wrong," Jasper muttered and settled into a stance. His arm reached for Alice as I pulled Bella closer. Something was very wrong.

"I can't see," Alice kept repeating it over and over while Bella shook in my arms. I knew she was feeling vulnerable. We all were. Nothing I knew of could explain this. In our disarray we had drifted towards a wall and I slowly lowered Bella to the bench set alongside it. We needed a plan, we needed to call Carlisle and we very much needed to figure out what was going on.

"Hello." Both Jasper and I twirled and sank instantly into defensive crouches.

A vampire stood in front of us. Smiling. Red eyes lingering on our mates.

How the hell had he snuck up on us? Alice should've-but she couldn't see. She'd lost her visions. I'd lost my telepathy and Jasper his empathy. That awful stench still filled our nostrils and we'd been so distracted by the loss of our gifts that we didn't hear him coming. We'd been sitting ducks.

"Who are you?" I growled out, not really being able to be pleasant. My instincts were screaming at me to go, get Bella away from him and far away from here.

"My name is Tyre. I am sorry if I startled you, I didn't know there were others around and I came to warn you of the bleach." He smiled softly and for some reason it alarmed me even more. Probably because, for once, I didn't know the reason why a person in front of me was smiling. Usually it lay in their thoughts.

"Well, Tire, we-"

"It's Tyre," he interrupted Jasper, still smiling pleasantly. "Pronounced Ty-Re." I shared a look with Jasper and knew the mispronunciation hadn't been an accident. I didn't need mind reading skills for that.

"So sorry," I apologized, knowing that I didn't mean nor sound it. "But you've given your message so off you trot." I nodded my head to indicate he should leave and his smile widened. It made me sink further into my crouch.

"Of course, but before I go may I at least know the names of my fellow kind?" For some reason I really didn't want to do that. I felt both Bella and Alice shift behind Jasper and me, each coming to stand just behind us. Bella's touch reassured me but for once I was not calmed by it. Something was just ... off. I couldn't explain it and it made me tense even more.

"My name is Jasper and this is my Alice. Edward and his Bella." Tyre nodded, still smiling.

"Jasper and Edward ... Alice and Bella." I didn't miss the fact that he'd rearranged our names, nor the way his voice softened and lingered over our mates. I growled, the sound added to by Jasper's own rumble.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you all. Maybe we shall run into each other again. I do hope so. For now, just beware of the bleach. Its smell counters out all else and if it touches your skin it burns. Very unique that. Well, have a good day." Still smiling he backed up from us before turning and walking away. I think I even heard him whistling.

"Edward," Bella moved just as I did to encase her in my arms. Though nothing had really happened I could not shake the feeling of danger.

_Love you ... so much._

"I love you too," I replied before pulling back, realizing I had read her mind. I gazed at her but could hear nothing else, though the familiar tones of Alice and Jasper were now in the back of my mind. I could hear again.

"Jasper!" Alice's vision flashed before my mind and I grinned. "Oh Jazz!" He picked her up and twirled her, just as the vision she had had predicted. We were all okay, we were back to normal.

I smiled at Bella, trailing my fingers down her cheek before tightening my grip on her waist and bringing her up to me. Her lips crashed on mine and I smiled as her fingers wove into my hair, pulling me closer and deepening our kiss. There was nothing in the world compared to kissing my Bella and I would spend eternity making her feel as good as she had made me feel.

Nipping at her bottom lip I both felt and heard her moan and my grin widened. She was always so responsive. I pulled back, knowing we were still in a public place and I couldn't take this as far as I wanted. Smiling down at her I rubbed my nose with hers, breathing in her scent as she breathed in mine and allowing them to mix. Her giggles filled the air and my mood finally relaxed.

_We need to discuss this ... strange effect ... his power ... bad feelings ... gut instinct ... long time ... Edward. _

"I know," I sighed, bringing my head up from Bella but keeping her body almost glued to mine. Jasper had Alice wrapped in his arms, his chin resting on her head. "But we really shouldn't discuss this here. Let's go back to the hotel."

"No!" Alice instantly pouted. "We haven't got our dresses!"

"Alice, I don't think-" Bella started but Alice waved her off.

"I know where they are now. We came all this way! And I can see the rest of the day, nothing's going to happen!" Her visions ran through her mind and I sighed as I realized that it did look safe to stay.

"You didn't see what just happened," Jasper reminded her softly and Alice nodded.

"Yes, but I know what I'm looking for now. This will take ten minutes, I know exactly where we are going and it will make me and Bella happy!" Bella huffed in my arms and I laughed quietly. Alice narrowed her eyes on my beautiful bride.

"Don't you trust me?" Her eyes had become wide and her lips set in a pout. I felt Bella sigh and Alice squealed. She then turned in Jasper's arms and gazed pleading up at him.

"Ten minutes," he growled.

True to her word, as per usual, we were back in our cars ten minutes later. Both Bella and Alice had found the dresses she had envisioned and I truly could not wait to see Bella dressed up. She would wear it on the night of our visit to the Musikverein, though she didn't know that was where we were going yet. Only a few short minutes later we were all seated in Jasper and Alice's room. We needed to discuss what had happened.

"Should we ring Carlisle? He might have heard of something like this happening before," Bella spoke first but Alice was already shaking her head.

"It won't do any good. He hasn't heard of anything like this before and he'll spend the rest of his trip worrying. We don't want to ruin his and Esme's holiday."

"Let's talk this through before we decide on anything. Say what we know," Jasper suggested and we all nodded.

"Okay, so we were all fine this morning. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and Alice saw no changes in our day." With a nod from his wife Jasper continued. "The mall itself was normal-"

"Apart from that awful smelling bleach," Bella made the point I had been about to say and I smiled. It still lingered in my memory and I didn't like it. Pulling Bella onto my lap I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled.

Her glorious scent instantly overtook my senses and I revelled in it. It was still so mouth watering to me but now in the best way possible. I inhaled deeper and let it swim in my mind. It filled me up and I felt myself reacting to her. Her scent, her body pressed against mine, everything about her.

"Edward," Jasper spoke both mentally and out loud. Alice was giggling and the vision in her mind did nothing to help my resolve. Bella turned to me and smiled coyly.

_Later ... _

That one word whispered in mind as she dropped her shield for a split second and I was grinning like an idiot.

"So, the bleach smelt appalling," I stated, easily continuing the conversation.

"So bad it blocked everything else out; each other's scents, another vampire. And according to Alice and him it can even hurt us."

"The bleach is sold with special made gloves to be used, to help protect the human's skin when they're using it," I added in.

"Right and then as we were moving away we all lost our gifts."

"It was nothing to do with the bleach. It was the other vampire. I think that was his gift, to block other's gifts." We all let that digest and I listened to their thoughts as my own evolved.

"So how come Alice didn't see it coming?" Bella asked.

"If it was a split second decision-"

"I don't think so," Alice interrupted, shaking her head. "I would have at least got a glimmer before I lost my sight."

"So then it's not conscious. Maybe he has no control over his ability, if he even knows about it. It's just something he's able to do. Like my mind reading or Jasper's empathy. It's just constantly turned on." I saw in their minds that I was making sense but that didn't ease my thoughts.

"Did anyone else feel ... ill at ease?" Bella asked quietly and we all nodded. "He made my skin crawl and all I could think of was to get away from him." Again I pulled Bella closer and looked to see Jasper embrace Alice.

"Even without my gift I just knew something was wrong. My gut feeling was to get away or make him leave," Jasper stated. "It still hasn't gone away. I'm still on edge. He gave me, and all of you, a thoroughly bad feeling."

"So, let's just go. We don't need to be here anymore, and by the way he talked this was his area so we leave and don't come back. Ever."

"Bella's right, we have no reasons to stay and the further away we all are, the better we'll all feel," Jasper nodded and Bella smiled. I hummed my agreement, squeezing Bella closer to me and as if on cue, we all turned to look at Alice. She cocked her head to one side as her eyes glazed over before smiling at us all.

"We're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning, none the worse for wear." Both Jasper and I frowned, not liking the delay.

"Tomorrow? Alice, I think-"

"We're all very busy tonight," Alice interrupted her husband, smiling at him coyly as I felt Bella giggle. Her frame wriggled against mine and I held in my groan as my body responded. My feelings suddenly rocketed as I felt Bella gasp and begin to move more firmly against me. Looking up to see Jasper and Alice locked in each other's gazes I made the decision to leave.

Wrapping Bella in my arms I lifted her up, her legs automatically coming up to wrap around my waist. My nose nuzzled her throat as I walked to the door, thoroughly glad our own room was just next door.

"Tomorrow morning," I stated and heard a reply in Jasper's mind before closing the door. There was no doubt about what any of us would be doing tonight, the scare having affected us all and the need to claim each other again growing.

"Bella," I sighed as our own room's door slammed closed behind us. She giggled into my neck and I tightened my hold on her.

"It's later," she whispered and I couldn't help my groan as I lay her on the bed.

"I love you, my beautiful Bella."

"I love you too Edward, so much," she leaned up to kiss me and weave her hands in my hair.

_Show me . . . _

I heard the whisper from her mind and growled.

"I will spend the rest of eternity showing you," I vowed, before starting the first of many rounds that night.

***

A/N – Well, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more updates. 


End file.
